


Back to December

by kitsullis



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Office, Angst, Enemies to Lovers, F/M, Fluff, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), insp by the hating game by sally thorne
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-25 08:04:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17721320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kitsullis/pseuds/kitsullis
Summary: In which James Potter and Lily Evans hate each other with a passion, but fall in love anyway.inspired HEAVILY by 'the hating game' by sally thorne!





	Back to December

**Author's Note:**

> notes to remember:  
> -this will take a lot of the plot from thg (job promotion, wedding, bedroom walls, etc.) but i will not be copying word for word (that's plagiarism and that's not cool lol)  
> -some lines from thg will be taken tho bc they're iconic.  
> -fleamont won't be a dick. promise.  
> -uhhhh enjoy this enemies to lovers and i'll try not to make this too cringeworthy jdjdjfhd

          **Once upon a time,** there were two publishing companies: _Slughorn Publishing_ and _McGonagall’s Books._ Both on the brink of shutting their doors for good due to book sales dropping more and more, the two companies shoved the shared begrudges behind, and they joined forces to merge their two companies together.

          The merge took place over a course of seven months, in which many were let go with a bitterness in their souls after hearing the news. _Slughorn & McGonagall’s, _now located almost exactly in the middle of both old buildings, is a mixture of hard and soft, numbers and literature.

                    People who originated from _McGonagall’s_ value punctuality, numbers, efficiency. Those from _Slughorn_ value literature as an art and are constantly on the search for the next big sensation. Neither company can truly fathom how the other managed to survive so long with the way they worked.

          Both CEO’s refused to share an assistant together, insisting that whichever executive assistant had stayed on would be bias. So, beside their separate offices, Lily Evans works directly under Horace Slughorn and James Potter for Minerva McGonagall.

          Lily Evans is a kind-hearted, green-eyed book lover whose dream to be CEO of a publishing house one day fuels her soul. She’s got hair the color of an autumn leaf, and she never leaves the house without her signature red lipstick. She dresses in oversized sweaters, mustard-colored blouses, and ruffled skirts. Everyone loves Lily Evans.

          James Potter, however, is the epitome of a _McGonagall._ Light brown skin, hair that manages to be neat and messy at the same time, and eyes the color of bitter coffee, he’s ambitious and cutthroat, refusing to take shit from anyone. Everyone hates James Potter.

          Everyday, Lily and James sit across from one another, working for their own CEO, and every day, Lily and James taunt and tease the other with games of faux tolerance. Everyone who’s spent even a minute in the same room as the two knows that they hate one another with a passion. And everyone knows to try and steer clear of the tenth floor unless you want to be sucked into one of their many heated squabbles.

          James Potter and Lily Evans hate each other. That’s just a fact. But hate shares a blurred line with that of love, and James and Lily tiptoe along that line every day. Matters such as this require a great deal of hatred, time, and love in order to work out well, and James & Lily have a lot of all 3 to share.


End file.
